


阴差阳错

by kklemon



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stephen Strange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklemon/pseuds/kklemon
Summary: *世界观背景是mcu的a3，为了剧情推进有一定的魔改*不要问我铁在哪，问就是铁在修飞船没听见otz*忘了a4吧，就当他们之后打完灭霸全员存活，回家谈恋爱去了
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12





	阴差阳错

——情况甚至不能更糟了。

他的身体处于持久的焦渴之间。敌袭的紧张气氛并未如他所愿地将不受待见的本能抑制在安全区域内——他总是这般坏运气，是吧？——反而雪上加霜、变本加厉，最终在这远离地球的外太空飞船上被乌木喉将防线彻底击垮。那刺穿他身体的悬线似乎沾染了某种异域的毒素，而效果便是引起了他汹涌的情潮。此刻唯一值得庆幸的兴许是他同行的战友未曾意识到他的不适——他们仍在较远的地方琢磨着这台飞船的运行模式，隐隐传来托尼·斯塔克精彩的脏话和那个男孩的念念不休——不然但凡凑近一点儿，就能嗅到他身上倾泻的信息素清甜味道和潮热的汗水。

他现在像颗该死的熟透的浆果。不期而至的发情打乱了原有的一切计划，他像块在糖锅里熬化了的果冻或者被扎破的热水袋，黏稠的汹涌液体从身体里面汩汩涌出。飞船里残留的外星Alpha的信息素让这一切显得更加糟糕，冰冷的温度、金属和血液混杂的气味让他本能地感到不适。发情期的Omega需要温暖而舒适的环境，而这里的状况显然与理想背道而驰。斯特兰奇喘息着，在意识逐渐模糊的脑海中搜刮着可用的魔法。而显然，他失败了，汗水涔涔的身体愈发燥热，腿脚发软。下一波热意翻涌时，后穴潺潺的汁液滚落在敏感的大腿肌肤上的感受让他浑身发麻，失去平衡几欲摔倒。

“……博士？你还好吧？”而一双有力的手臂及时拉住了他，使他得以逃脱狼狈瘫软在地的窘境。法师回过头，是彼得。他闻起来像一簇清晨初开的带着露水的花，皮肤沁润着阳光的气息，一对琥珀色的眼睛担忧又焦急地凝视着斯特兰奇，恍惚之间眉眼流露出近乎不谙世事的懵懂。但斯特兰奇知晓那仅仅是年龄和面容的戏法，从方才的战斗中他就知道这具年轻身体所蕴藏的力量，而绷紧的战斗服隐隐约约勾勒出少年肩臂的肌肉线条。一个还在成长、但已经十分强健的Alpha，法师这样想着，然后思路便被浮在脑海中的那个有关男孩性别的词语阻塞。他灼热的身体骤然迸发出潮湿热度，后穴为这个词语所能代表的生理含义抽搐着涌出汩汩滑液。天哪，他需要Alpha炽热的阴茎捅进骚热饥渴的阴穴里，碾着臌胀的腺体狠狠地捣弄，刺开隐秘的缝隙射进他的子宫里——不不不。斯特兰奇被自己脑海中涌现出的暧昧情色惊得一个冷战。他是个成年人，对于性别带来的需求颇为了解，然而平日里他甚至不常抚慰自己——他曾经是个好医生，清楚怎样用药才能把生理反应按捺下去——如今却在外太空的陌生空间内幻想着救过他命的一个孩子，仅仅因为对方与他互补的性属。羞耻与歉疚涌上心头，让他的脑海澄明片刻。斯特兰奇低声说着“没事”，想要从彼得搀扶着他的有力双手之间抽身。但是因为发情而行动迟滞的身体并未能够协调跟上他的心愿，反而荒谬地滑向另一端。受过伤的手汗水涔涔，拙笨地打了滑，他失去平衡的身体向后倒去，被反应敏捷的男孩一把牵扯住拉回。惊惶与迷乱之间，斯特兰奇条件反射地抽气，吸入一大口Alpha的信息素。好不容易构建起来的理性铮然断裂，湿润的身体顺着蜘蛛侠牵引的动作径直摔进后者的怀里。

“博士你还……噢，天哪。”彼得的声音断然悬滞，再迟钝的Alpha也能从坠入怀中的湿甜热度中意识到正在发生的事情了。少年担忧法师是否受了重伤的那块心头巨石落下去，转而浮现在心头的是另一种意义上的担心和窘迫。他诚然年轻，但两性之间的生理问题对于新时代的会上网的高中生而言并不陌生。斯特兰奇靠在他的肩头急促地喘息着，近在咫尺的项后腺体散发着甜蜜的气息，而Omega显然因为倒在他怀里而陷入恶性循环——过近的距离让他吸入了更多的Alpha信息素，被撩拨起来的身体又让他呼吸局促地嗅闻到更多。温热的呼吸拍打在少年的肩颈，性属之间的吸引立竿见影地体现，彼得窘迫地意识到自己的阴茎兴奋地臌胀起来（“噢该死的该死的快停下来你能做到的彼得·帕克！！”），而他垂眸看见斗篷裹在斯特兰奇臀边的地方被浸湿的痕迹。少年张口结舌，不知所措地搀扶着这具身体。“呃……有什么我能帮忙的吗？”话刚出口他就想咬断自己的舌头，Alpha向发情期的Omega提出这样的邀请，其间意味暧昧得让他耳根烧红，而怀里的法师下意识地因为他的话语而僵硬片刻，“我、我是说，不知道斯塔克先生有没有带抑制剂，他的战甲里总是什么都有……”

他亦没有否认掉那个通常意义下大家认知的“帮忙”的选项，出于某种隐秘的心思。这挺荒谬的，不是吗，鉴于他们相识不过一日。然而彼得记得他在纽约市的大街上的惊鸿一瞥，战场狼藉中法师红色的斗篷迎风猎猎，蓝绿色的眼睛和阿戈摩托之眼在金色的魔法阵环之后交相辉映。那鲜明的色彩在少年的心里掀起细微的热浪，不自觉地把他的心情导向某个良师益友之外的方向。于是他在战场艰涩之余心生柔软的疑虑——青春期的少年对于“喜欢”有令成年人艳慕的清晰和简单，所谓“一见钟情”他并非不相信，也曾为学校里某位擦肩而过的美丽学姐转瞬动心过。而这是否显得过于轻佻，鉴于是在牵系到全人类命运的战场上？

彼得·帕克并不怯于对谁心生喜慕，只是他需要点时间。而这突如其来的情热打得他们彼此都是措手不及。

斯特兰奇对少年幽微复杂的心事懵懂无知。他的身体因为依靠在男孩身上的片刻摄入的活跃信息素而愈发滚热，裹在法袍下的乳首颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，随着他下意识的颤抖而被胸前的布料磨蹭生出令人难耐的瘙痒，使得法师险些因为这个在彼得的耳畔低喘出声。后者提到钢铁侠使得他的思路挣扎着回到他们当下的处境，斯特兰奇摇了摇头，勉力支撑自己从彼得身上爬起来，缓缓摇了摇头：“不了。普通人的药物现在没有作用。”鉴于那外星毒物的特性，哈。他看一眼正担忧凝视着自己的年轻Alpha，在眼光碰触到彼此的一刻迅速收回，说：“我会自己想办法的。”

“可是，这是外太空啊，你要怎么解决？”蜘蛛侠一脸疑虑。斯特兰奇眼神游移，而他身后的斗篷不合时宜地晃颤一下。少年看一看那过分灵性的神器，又看看法师，骤然领会到什么，热度迅速窜涌着攀上他的脸。

“……别问。”斯特兰奇从年轻人的神色领会到他此刻的心中所想，窘迫地打断了后者。饶是他是个精通医术的成年人，明知这不过是生理状况，仍然为被一个异性的孩子直面此等境况而无措。法师微微偏过头，避开彼得灼灼的目光，说：“你去看看那边有什么能帮忙的吧。这种事情也不可能让你一个孩子来。”

他本是无心之语，不料起到了意想之外的效果。彼得的呼吸一窒，随后传来他愤懑不平的反驳，“你们都总是把我当成小孩子！可是我也已经能够参与战斗了啊！”那双琥珀色的眼睛里面粼粼波光沉淀下来，凝结成某些微冷严肃的东西，此时此刻他看上去有成年男子的气质了，尽管面容仍然稚气未脱，然而拧起的眉头锋棱初露。他激动之下的移步靠近掀起的微风裹挟着Alpha的信息素，陡然拉近的距离让斯特兰奇腿脚一软。蜘蛛侠眼疾手快地捞住他沉坠的躯体，“……你看，”年轻人说，过于专注的眼神落在法师的身上，怒气未消的神色里尽是不赞同和担忧，“我不是说性别歧视什么的，但是战场上很多Alpha，这很危险。你不能自己一个人解决问题。”

法师张了张嘴，没能说出来话。他被浸在焦渴中的身体不受控制地细微瑟缩颤栗，情欲翻涌下昏涨的头脑难以作出清晰的判断。他的目光描摹过彼得的身体和脸颊——他的脸看起来仍然像个孩子，但身姿挺拔如同一株蓬勃生长的白杨，紧身制服勾勒出来的身体俨然已有成年人的模样，胯间被顶起的臌胀部块蕴含的意味不言而喻，斯特兰奇咬住舌尖，迫使自己将目光移转开。对他此刻潮热湿痒的身体而言，这并不是件容易的事情。“我不能让你这么做，”他最后说，话语的前后主语倒置，令人分辨不清那颗裹在层层叠叠的法袍之下的心的念想，“……你不能。”

“事实上，我可以。”而彼得的回复冷静而清晰，尽管声线里不可避免地带有窘迫。幽微难明的暗流从澄澈的眼睛里流过，似一尾潜于水深之处的游鱼。但那神色转瞬即逝，下一刻少年仰起头来时已然难以从他烧得绯红的脸颊和坚定表情上窥探出来。

“我可以吗？”彼得更凑近些，这回的语气柔软许多，眸子像融化的枫糖和熬熟的蜂蜜，暖融融地注视着斯特兰奇。如果说前一句是自我表态，这一句则是体贴地征求Omega的意见。法师倏地生出歉疚，为不忍拒绝这带着希冀饱含关心的孩子，更为对方的年龄。与此同时兴许还有些晦涩的心思，交缠在稠热的情潮和对战局的忧虑之中。远处隐隐约约传来斯塔克修补飞船发出的金属铮然声，提醒他战事未落、大敌当前。而他作为时间宝石之主不可缺席，但灼烧于欲望中的昏聩头脑和疲软身躯断然不适合战斗。他艰涩地阖上眼睛，把翻搅的混乱心绪按压下去，偏开视线，欲言又止片刻，低声道：“我欠你一个人情。”

回答他的是空气中浓度骤然提升的Alpha信息素。年轻人细心体贴地控制着自己的味道，不流露出攻击性。他做得很好，实际上。然而他终将是个强大的Alpha，性属间的天生吸引和法师在旷日持久的焦渴中已然精疲力竭共同击垮斯特兰奇的最后一道防线。刹那间，似糖果盒的包装纸被撕毁，他骚热饥渴的后穴汩汩溅出汹涌的甜腻汁水，流出来将裤子浸得湿透，黏在身上勾勒出已然翘起的阴茎形状。法师微微发着抖，男孩将他搂紧一些反而使得胸前的粗糙布料蹭刮到乳头，勾得他下意识地发出一声惊喘。

“天哪，我很抱歉……”年轻人被迅速进入状态的Omega的反应弄得颇有些手足无措，低声喃喃着搂着斯特兰奇躺倒倚靠在地上。即使隔着一重斗篷，飞船墙面地面冰冷的温度仍然使浸润在情欲中敏感的身体下意识地瑟缩，头脑昏聩中他依照着本能搂紧身边唯一的热源。“没事的、没事的，放松一点。”彼得安抚的话语在耳边轻轻响起，迟疑的片刻停顿后，他听见窸窸窣窣的宽衣解带声音，法袍全然散乱落在身侧地上时，一只仍然戴着手套的手试探性地抚摸法师的胸口。

“唔！”斯特兰奇在那只手开始捻转他的乳头时终于禁不住哼吟出声。他的乳头已经在方才被衣衫磨蹭挺立，粗糙的手套纹路剐蹭过敏感的顶端，把那两颗圆滚滚的果实揉搓得肿胀瑟缩。汗水把它们浸得湿透，乳隙沾着莹亮的水珠，恍然间给人一种产奶般的微妙错觉，而这让那只正抚摸着它们的手的主人不自觉加大了力道。法师常年不见天日的胸肉透着微妙病态的苍白，然而翻涌的情潮把他整个人都浸在甜蜜的蜜桃汁液里泡透了，此时此刻他看起来更多是粉红色的，薄薄一层汗水像刷上去的晶莹糖浆。年轻人的手掌好奇而紧张地抚摸揉按着那两团臌胀的软肉，拇指摩挲着发硬的奶头。他手下的这具身体微微颤抖起伏，斯特兰奇鬓发散乱、偏过头微微阖着眼睛喘息，僵硬却逆来顺受般地承下彼得在他胸口的探索。这幅低顺服从的姿态让蜘蛛侠呼吸加重，他迟疑半刻，终于放开胆子埋下头含住Omega其中一边的乳尖。惊呼与他舔舐所发出的啧啧水声同时响起，彼得埋在他胸口，抬眼向上看，对上法师蒙上一层浅浅水雾的蓝绿色眸子。“是这样吗，博士？”他说，年轻的脸上尽是求知和关切，“我做得对吗？”

“呜、嗯……”斯特兰奇的声音使人分辨不清是呻吟抑或对他提问的肯定。粗糙的舌面卷着那颗红肿的小豆子啃咬吮吸，年轻Alpha的手覆盖在另一侧的乳肉上抓揉，掌心的蛛网纹路将那边的奶头裹在凹凸不平的布料质感里按压。他没有经验，但是学得很快，眼神黏在法师沉浸在情欲中隐忍又迷乱的脸上。“是这样吗？”彼得反反复复地问，也不管他不合时宜的喋喋不休让身下的人愈发羞赧敏感。他嗅到空气中氤氲的甘甜潮意越来越重，男孩犹豫了一下，腾出一只手向下摸，在法师的胯间捻到布料湿润的质感。

“别、呜哈、别问。”斯特兰奇抬起一只手臂压在眼睛上，喘息着绷紧身体。上帝，这从哪个角度而言都太过了，埋首在他胸前作乱的男孩用小鹿般的懵懂眼神专注地凝视他，眸子的光彩像橱窗里的蜂蜜糖果，而他是个糟糕的大人，把伊甸园里的不谙世事的花朵拽进泥沼里。但蜘蛛侠却并不让他如愿——这孩子的坚持执拗简直让人头疼——突然间他心口一凉，那陷在其中的脸蛋突然停下动作离开，下一刻遮挡于眼前的手臂被拉开，映入眼帘是彼得凑近的脸，额发湿透黏在脸上，目光灼灼地看着他。“可是我想让你舒服。”他说，一脸近乎肃穆的专注认真，若不是性吸引同样使他呼吸粗浊，这神色近乎称得上是在神前祈祷。“告诉我？我该怎么做？”蜘蛛侠俯下身，手指拨开斯特兰奇凌乱垂于眼前的刘海，指腹安抚性地滑过法师的脸颊。他过于炽热的注视让Omega的羞赧如同一丛蓬勃的花枝般愈发幽微生长，但身体的燥热催促他尽早袒露欲望，而本能将这温言抚慰和礼貌的询问当做是Alpha的软性命令，推着性别中天生的服从意思哄着他放下无谓的考虑和多余的矜持、栖身求欢。斯特兰奇恍惚片刻，终于意识到此时的沉默不语于事无补，他自暴自弃地扯下那张已经破破烂烂、挂在身上的端持的伪装，颤声回应彼得的话语：“……可以了。你做得很好。”他闭一闭眼，下定决心般地分开双腿，拉过男孩悬停在他下腹的手探到幽微的私密之处。

“来吧。”

身体最终赤裸地暴露在空气中的时候，泥泞不堪的臀间流出一大股透明的腥甜液体。斯特兰奇下意识地想要合拢双腿，被男孩握住膝盖阻止，那双手缓慢但不容置疑地引着他打开自己。他早就湿透了，雪白柔韧的臀瓣上尽是后穴流出的汹涌汁水，从未示人的隐秘私处被暴露在光天化日之下尽情观赏使Omega情不自禁地惶惑又兴奋，肌肤都羞得透出鲜亮的粉红。他的阴茎鼓鼓囊囊地笔直竖着，因为长久的被放置而瑟瑟发着抖，马眼一刻不停地吐出前液。彼得伸出手握住它只轻轻一弄，抵达临界点的器官就瞬间溅射出来，在最初的汹涌喷发之后，浓稠白浊的精液牛奶一般汩汩流淌出来，斯特兰奇摇着头尖声呻吟说着不成句的破碎词语，瘫软的身体无力抵抗，只能任由少年握着他仍处于不应期敏感不已的阴茎缓缓撸动，榨出残余的白液。“博士……斯特兰奇先生。”他没注意到彼得犹豫半刻更换的称呼，他的姓氏如同糖果被年轻的Alpha含在唇齿间低声念出，声音低哑，俨然已经在情欲中挣扎隐忍许久。青春期的身体欲望勃发，他仍有成长时间但却已沉重粗实的阴茎硬不可耐地直指这成熟甘甜Omega的秘密花园。彼得深吸一口甜蜜得让人昏聩的空气，把涌上心头的不顾一切贯穿这个人的冲动按捺下去，“我可以？”他抚摸上细腻软暖的两瓣臀肉，手掌悬停在中间的缝隙之上，若即若离地摩挲，而这过于贴心的拖延和询问终于让法师禁不住哭着呻吟，“可以、都可以。”他迷乱地摇着头，“快点……”

陷入臀缝的手指戳刺着穴口的动作让斯特兰奇陡然颤栗。“噢对不起，该死的，我忘了这个。”窸窸窣窣的声音响起，彼得扯下对于敏感的身体而言太超过的手套，再次抵开那道紧缩的肉缝探进去一个指节。酥软的肉圈在他手指滑进去时发出清晰的咕啾声，一摁就潺潺流出骚甜的甘汁。滚热的甬道绞紧这试探性深入开拓的客人，Alpha试探着屈起手指搔刮内壁，换来哽咽的哭吟声和愈发热情的吸吮。前端刚刚泄过的性器在这轻轻的戳刺下再次扬起，浓稠白精顺着打湿胯下荆丛淌到后方，和Omega幽密穴道里涌出的透明情液融在一起。那朵柔软的花朵在一片狼藉里含着彼得的手指抽噎瑟缩，似有生命力般乖顺又委屈地承受着手指的开拓。独好的风景让蜘蛛侠的呼吸愈发沉重。这对于他的理智而言诚是个非常严峻的挑战，但他咬咬牙继续漫长又折磨的扩张工作。他从来是不忍让任何人受伤的。

埋在穴道里的手指逐渐增加，两根，三根。柔软的穴口已经完全被揉开了，汹涌的水液将彼得的手掌和法师的下身完全浸湿，沿着修长雪白的大腿缓缓淌下，在膝弯下积成一滩晶亮。“呜哈、可以了，进来呜……！”斯特兰奇绷紧身体在少年的指下又射了一次，深处的瘙痒难耐已经让他红透眼睛禁不住乞求，“给我你的……”

“……斯特兰奇先生。”彼得轻声呢喃他的姓氏，似乎在回应他的请求，又似乎仅仅是一声呓语。少年的声音里带着某些低哑的说不清道不明的情绪，但没等斯特兰奇反应过来那意味着什么，下一刻，粗涨的Alpha蘸着汩汩情液径直撞了进来。

“呜哈——！”斯特兰奇瞬间绷紧身体，剧烈地颤抖起来。上天作证，他从未被人如此进入过，而这个孩子天赋异禀的器官对他而言太过了。粗硬的茎体长驱直入地破开颤抖收缩的内壁，肉刃捣弄着热软阴穴，如同长柄的调羹探进熟透的水蜜桃心，品尝稠甜的浆果。“呜、唔，别、轻点……！”他的眼泪被少年深入身体的攻势撞碎落下，无助地喘息哀求，而被搁置过久的身体却违背头脑意愿要颤抖着吞下更多，发出明亮的水声绞紧了埋进来的大家伙。敏感地带被一团稠密的高热裹住的快感让人头皮发麻，初尝情事的Alpha额角滚下硕大的汗珠，咬紧牙关才没让自己在这过于美好的第一轮中就射出来。他急促地调整了一下呼吸，把法师的腿推起扛在肩头上，微微俯身抚摸后者被泪水汗水弄得乱七八糟的脸：“斯特兰奇先生？你还好吗？”

斯特兰奇神情恍惚地蹭着那只关切地依次滑过他额角、脸颊和脖颈的手，湿漉漉的，此刻他看起来像只被欺负狠了的小动物。彼得有点不知所措地给他落下来的泪水，喃喃着一遍遍问他是否可以承受。最初的片刻失神过后，法师徐徐回过神来，对上那对正诚挚凝视着他的琥珀色眼睛。他骤然生出强烈的歉疚和羞赧，为将一个孩子拖进他混乱如泥沼般的情欲之中，而甚至要让这孩子反过来关心他。甬道吸吮着硕大物什的动作让他们两个都头皮发麻，最初的疼痛潮水般退去后，取而代之的是愈发热烈的渴望和祈冀。斯特兰奇看着像只听话的小狗狗一样注视着他、等待进一步指令的男孩，伸手搂住了彼得的脖颈，颤栗着将修长柔韧的双腿环到他的腰上。“……操我。”他说，蜷曲身体将自己靠在Alpha的臂膀上，“麻烦你了。”

片刻的迟滞后，他的诚实恳求得到了奖励。少年掐住他紧致的腰身往自己怀里拉，同时猛烈地抽送起来。阳物抵开深处锁紧的重重穴肉直捣，毫无章法但力道足够地碾过甬道里饥渴到疼痛的每一寸。他是个聪明的孩子，无师自通，在某次顶弄换来变调的高亢呻吟之后便精准无比地每次都撞上那块地方，硕大坚硬的龟头抵着敏感的软肉用力碾压摩擦。“呜啊、慢、慢点——！”斯特兰奇被他的动作顶撞得摇摇欲坠，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨一路电流般窜流到全身上下。Omega瑟瑟发着抖，像只在暴风雨里的小船，无助喘息着呻吟着搂紧了这个正在操他的年轻Alpha，支离破碎地呢喃浪叫着不成逻辑的句子。被夹在他们之间的阴茎剐蹭着彼得腹部的制服纹路，一下一下晃动着打滑，到某个攀至顶点的时刻，斯特兰奇陡然抓紧彼得的肩膀，身体拉成一张新月似的弯弓，哽咽着射了出来。

他高潮中不规则收紧的甬道纠缠得死紧，缠得正在他身上卖力耕耘的人也险些缴械。“斯特兰奇先生，”彼得下意识地叫着他的名字，把汗水涔涔的法师搂得更紧，埋首在他颈侧深吸了一口Omega甜美的信息素，“斯特兰奇先生。”平日里流利的口舌此时被情欲阻塞住一般说不出其他话语，只是用嘶哑低沉的语调念着那个名字，仿佛抓住了什么救命稻草，抑或像是情人间的乞冀呓语。

阴茎的前端碰触到一道窄缝。彼得意识到那代表着什么。他呼吸加重了，张口结舌而迫切地蹭着怀里汁水淋漓的法师，“那、那个地方……”他含着Omega的耳朵询问道，热切又惶然地拱着他，此刻他又像个不谙世事向长辈请教的孩子了。“我可不可以进去？”他轻声说，模样像一只呜咽的小狗狗。而斯特兰奇呼吸凝滞哽咽半刻，收紧了环在蜘蛛侠肩膀上的手臂：“……你可以。来吧。”

得到允许的阴茎对着那道细缝发起了热情的攻击。在入口处的肉圈彻底酥软之后，Alpha一挺身，把自己送进了Omega的生殖腔。那里面汁水丰沛，他像捣穿了一只熟透的浆果，绵稠细腻的穴肉纹丝合缝地包裹住它初次迎接的客人，湿滑谄媚地舔吮粗长的阴茎。而年轻人脑海里紧绷的最后的理智给这热切的迎接径直切断，他放开对自己的禁锢尽情操干起来，让身下的法师彻底瘫软成一团甜蜜的糟乱，只是任由得到准许的年轻人放肆地开发自己。最终，于一次彻彻底底的冲刺之后，臌胀的炽热性器抵着斯特兰奇深处射了出来，把浓稠腥白的精液全都射进生殖腔里。在这个漫长的过程中，法师始终安静地搂紧了他，乖顺而纵容地任由这只年轻的小狮子在他的身体里留下圈注领地意味的实体标记。

“斯蒂芬。”隐隐约约他似乎听见彼得这样轻声叫他。

过了不知道多久，斯特兰奇昏聩的意识才逐渐回转过来。他仍然禁不住细细地发着抖，刚才的那场热烈性事使他的体力透支，腿还不能很好地合上，透明黏稠的清液小股小股地从穴口往外涌——没有精液，那些都被锁在他的生殖腔里面。这场情事的另一个参与者搂紧他殷勤地为他整理全身上下的一片狼藉，平静下来的信息素释放出再明显不过的安抚意味。他闻起来像阳光下的大海，斯特兰奇想。尽管身体依然有种脱力般的疲惫，但潮热已经缓缓退去，暖洋洋的法力不紧不慢地回复着。“谢谢。”他轻声说。而彼得倏地弹起来，热度尚未消尽的脸上露出略显慌张的羞涩。“呃、我是说、不用谢？”小狮子喃喃道，颇有些不知所措。Alpha汗湿的头发垂在脸侧，湿漉漉的眼神落在法师的身上，与他目光相接的一刻睫毛轻轻颤动，明澈的眸子恳切诚挚地凝视他，又像只想讨要坚果的小鹿。“我……”他张了张嘴，却没说出来话，而斯特兰奇从他光芒闪烁的眼睛里看见蓬勃生长的希望和柑橘软糖般的温软甜意，虹膜下压着万花筒，眼光流转就看见细碎的银花。法师在心底喟叹一声。他并非对他人的情愫迟钝无知，男孩的热望亦过于直白，而空气中他们的信息素融化成如同蜜酒的微醺，境况很有些微妙。

更不用说还有令人尴尬的年龄差距和尚未落幕的大战，少年的心事是青春期的荷尔蒙作崇、错认的对年长者的敬慕抑或是……真的那个方面的意思，也仍然有待观察。不过，斯特兰奇偏开目光，蓝绿色的眸子里掠过去复杂的情绪，这都可以慢慢处理。

反正来日方长，大可从长计议。

“之后再说这个吧，”于是他说，目光与彼得微一相接就晃开。而视力敏锐的年轻人从法师的眼中捕捉到稍纵即逝的羞赧——意味着更多的发展空间和引人遐想。这就足够让年轻人高兴了。“好的！”他说，满脸欣喜欢悦，停顿一下，又似乎想起了什么似的，小心翼翼地问斯特兰奇，“那个、我能叫你史蒂芬吗？”

“……随便你吧。”

Fin.


End file.
